


Tiny House

by infinitegalaxies



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Ben Solo, Ben and Rey are both STD-free, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/M, Fingering, Frottage, No Pregnancy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rey is on birth control, Semi-Public Sex, Stranger Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitegalaxies/pseuds/infinitegalaxies
Summary: Ben Solo is a lonely real estate agent who is taken by surprise when a beautiful woman and her companion come to see a tiny house.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 49
Kudos: 305
Collections: ReylOlds





	Tiny House

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an actual episode of an HGTV type show. I was listening to it from the other room and let's just say it had me shouting REYLO AU!
> 
> Special thanks to [Everren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everren) for her awesome beta skills and for tolerating my excitement as I yeet fics at her left and right!
> 
> Thank you to a [DarkSideOfMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSideOfMe/pseuds/DarkSideOfMe) for some additional beta work.
> 
> Shout out to [@MoonStreet6 on Twitter](https://twitter.com/moonstreet6) for some of the ridic job ideas!
> 
> Since being published I've made some changes to try to promote better racial sensitivity in my fiction. You can read about the changes in the end notes.

Ben adjusted the _For Sale_ sign outside the plot of yet another tiny house he’d been saddled with. This one was just a plain, gray box, but it was pretty nicely done on the inside, he could at least admit that. Hux really knew how to fuck with him, putting him on this account. He couldn’t stand these ridiculous little huts on wheels. He was too tall, too wide, and was constantly hitting his head or bruising an elbow each time he showed one. Lately, he had just started offering to stand outside. 

“I’ll let you get a feel for the place on your own,” he’d chime, hoping they didn’t hear the disdain in his voice. 

Three years. Three fucking years he’d been working for this real estate agency and Hux was showing mansions with infinity pools in the hills, while Ben was down in the valley slinging dollhouses to hipsters. It might be time to finally get out of the shadow of First Order Realty and hang his own shingle. Just a few more deals and he’d finally— _finally_ —be free.

He glanced at his wristwatch and thumbed the code into the thick padlock to pull out the house key. His admin had told him it was a young unmarried couple who’d booked the viewing, and he groaned at the thought of hearing them talk about how she was a local cheesemaker or an artisanal sourdough cultivator, and he compiled social media data for boutique whiskey distilleries. Sure, tiny houses were in the “affordable” range compared to other properties in the area, but still, he could hardly imagine how they managed to get by with the current cost of living.

As he stewed, the clients pulled up in a beat-up, old, red Volvo with a _Coexist_ sticker on the bumper. _How positively adorable._ He was definitely about to meet a children’s ukulele instructor or the director of a not-for-profit ferret rescue. Ben steeled himself for the pain this interaction would surely bring and put on his best realtor face: kind, but not too eager; authoritative, but trustworthy.

What he had not expected was for one of them to be one of the most beautiful women he’d ever seen in his entire life. He swallowed dryly, covering his nervousness with a cough. 

She crossed the front of the property on long, slim legs, her tanned skin peeking out through the rips in her jeans, shielding her eyes against the sun with her hand. 

“Hey there. You Ben Solo?”

“Yes, uh, hi. Nice to meet you.” He proffered his hand a bit too soon, leaving him standing there awkwardly with his hand outstretched as he waited nearly an eternity for her to reach him and reciprocate.

“Hi. I’m Rey Niima. This place is _adorable._ ” 

She turned around, seeking her partner as he marched up the front lawn. That was, if you could call an open lot with patchy grass a lawn.

“Finn Storm. How ya doin’, mate?” 

Ben tried not to scowl as Rey’s boyfriend, Ben presumed, extended his hand with a cocky grin. 

“Hey...hello,” he stammered awkwardly, trying to stay steady as Finn shook his hand a bit too assertively and surveyed Ben with a stony expression.

Ben nodded with a tenuous smile, dropping his hand to fumble in his pocket for the key. He turned to climb the three meager steps to open the door and then stepped aside, gesturing for them to go in.

“Feel free to take a look on your own and really get a feel for the place. I’ll be right outside.”

They both looked a bit surprised. Subsequently, Rey gave Ben elevator eyes, taking in his large proportions with an increasing understanding as they roamed over his wide shoulders, and pectoral muscles, which were currently working fairly hard at testing the strength of his shirt buttons. 

“Thanks, Ben.” She winked, sending a pang right through his heart at her quick familiarity.

“C’mon, Finn, I’m dying to see inside — I heard it has a full-on _shower!_ ” 

She babbled on excitedly as Finn nodded patiently, holding the door open and waving her inside. Ben listened to her joyful chatter fade as the door slowly closed behind them.

He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair, waiting for his pulse to slow down. He mentally ran over everything that had just happened. Somehow, a seemingly insignificant interaction, lasting only a few seconds, had gone and rocked his world to its very foundations.

Images flitted through his mind: her shiny chestnut brown hair glinting in the sunlight, half up, half down, a cute little ballerina bun at the top; the scrunch of her nose as she peered at him from under her hand as she tried to make him out in the glaring sun; her black, long-sleeve shirt, slightly cropped to reveal the shadow of her navel; then faded jeans, artfully shredded and cuffed, delicate ankles exposed, ending in black ballet slippers on her feet. She was just tall enough to kiss without having to lean over uncomfortably far or rounding his back. He always had to somehow become smaller to accommodate someone else. He was tired of making himself small.

He shook his head, as if to free the thoughts from his brain. This girl was stunning, but she was clearly taken and buying a home with this guy. Perhaps it was time to start putting himself out there. He could start his own agency and get his own girl; someone that made him feel like this—someone like _her_ —if he could be so lucky. 

Suddenly, the lightweight door burst open, Finn talking frantically on his phone. Rey trailed behind, a worried look on her face, wringing her hands together as she bounded down the steps behind him.

“Yes, Mum, hold on. Yes, I understand, I’ll be right there. Do _not—_ I repeat —do _not_ climb that tree.”

He turned to face Rey, holding his hand over his phone. “Peanut, I’m so sorry to do this to you. Can you just stay here for a bit while I run home and pull the damn cat out of the tree again? It shouldn’t be long, plus you can measure the rooms and see if all your crap will fit in there.” Finn winked at her but went right back into business mode. 

“I said I’m on my way, Mum. Calm down, he’s not going to fall. He’s got claws. Please, Mum. I’m on my way.” He turned away abruptly towards the car, continuing to shout into the phone. He hung up before jumping in and driving away without saying goodbye.

Rey plastered a pained smile on her face, almost like she was used to being left. “It’s…he’ll be right back. He’s actually a fireman. Which is good for his mom, you know, because…. the cat and all.”

Ben couldn’t help but feel a mix of emotions surge through him: anger at Finn’s abrupt departure and a warm protectiveness for Rey, both of which were superseded by a sense of triumphant glee to have her all to himself.

“Yeah, sounded pretty serious. It’s fine though, I don’t have any more appointments today.’ He paused as her eyes finally met his. 

“Just you.”

She smiled wearily, as if she felt guilty for existing. “Thanks so much, I’m sorry to put you out. He takes his job very, very seriously.”

“Yes, I can imagine. Essential service, good for him.” Ben didn’t know what else to say other than ‘good riddance’, but he made his best effort. “Can I take you back in?” He gestured toward the wide-open door. 

Relief washed over her features, her shoulders dropping back down. “Yes, of course, thank you. That would be great….” She paused, disappointment palpable once more. “I think I forgot my tape measure in Finn’s car. Son of a bitch!”

“Hey, hey, it’s alright. I think I have one in my glove box, feel free to go inside and I’ll meet you in there.”

Sure, Finn could fight fires and all, but he was nothing if not as prepared as a boy scout. Rey popped back up the staircase into the home as he fished out the tape measure.

He steeled himself with a bracing breath and took the stairs two at a time to join her inside. He couldn’t get to her fast enough, but what he saw when he walked in stopped him in his tracks.

Underneath the lofted bedroom he faced, was an open kitchen, with the bathroom just beyond. 

Rey was already at the far end of the long rectangle of the house, framed perfectly in the bathroom doorway, like a work of art. She stood in the shower, hands over her head, her shirt rising up to reveal a patch of taut skin. His mouth watered, wondering how soft her skin was, how it tasted. 

He felt pulled by an invisible tether to approach her, begging his dick not to get hard at the thought of her naked and wet in that very shower. 

“Wow! It’s so _small_ and _tight_ in here! Look, I can reach the ceiling!” 

Ben grimaced and swallowed. “Yeah, I don’t think I could fit in there myself.” 

Already he felt himself instinctively crouching, even though he was in the open living room area. 

“Come in, I want to see if your head hits the ceiling. You know, for science.”

He gripped the tape measure in his hand, his knuckles turning white.

“No, no. I can already tell I won’t fit.”

Her smile dropped, her lashes lowering. “I think you _could_ fit. It would be _tight_ , but I think it’ll take _all_ of you.”

His cock twitched. _Traitor_. 

“Uh, if you insist,” he replied, his voice reedy. He wondered if she could tell the effect she had on him. He placed the tape measure on the kitchen counter, slowly, despite his desire to slam it down as lust coursed through his body.

He stepped into the bathroom and she flattened herself against the shower wall. 

“Come on in, don’t be shy.”

He complied, stepping over the lip of the shower basin, careful not to step on her feet in the small square. There was just enough room for his body, with perhaps a foot of space between them. Just in case, he straightened up, slowly, having hit his head far too many times in the past, eager to not humiliate himself. Mercifully, his head did _not_ hit the ceiling. 

“Yeah, you’re right. I can fit.”

“Told you,” she said breathily. 

They stared at each other for a drawn-out moment, the shower walls echoing with the sounds of their commingled breaths. He willed his pants to hold him in, and shifted his legs nervously.

“He’s not coming back,” she blurted out.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Finn. He’s not coming back.”

“What do you mean he’s not coming back? That’s awful. I’m sorry—do you need a ride or something?” Anger simmered in his veins again at the thought that anyone would leave this precious angel behind.

“No, no, it’s not like that, Ben. I told him to leave. He is actually a volunteer fireman, but there’s no cat. He was talking to his boyfriend, Poe. It was all an act.” 

Ben’s eyes locked with hers, keen awareness blowing through his brain. 

“It’s just…I saw how cute you were and I told him to scram. I don’t know what came over me.”

"So he's not your...boyfriend?" Ben replied tentatively.

"No, silly, who told you that?"

He paused, considering what this meant, utterly flabbergasted. He was struck by the full realization of how badly he wanted her and how rarely his fantasies actually came true.

Without a word, he grabbed her hips roughly to pull her into him, slanting his mouth overs as he pressed her back into the wall again. She leaned into the kiss ravenously, parting his lips with her tongue, a smile forming on her lips.

He pulled back to look at her, thrilled by her hooded expression. He briefly wondered if he was breaking some sort of ethical code, but quickly decided that, if he were to make her his, there was no fucking _way_ he was going to let her buy a _goddamned_ tiny house. He severed their business relationship promptly with a firm grasp of her breast, as her hand simultaneously reached down to grab his ass forcefully, a soft groan escaping through their joined lips. 

As he rutted into her, he no longer felt guilty about his obvious need for her. She pulled him closer with her fingers digging into the back of his trousers, before reaching around to grasp the back of his belt for leverage, setting the pace for him to rock into her. Reaching down with his other hand, he pulled her leg up around his waist. His clothed cock rubbed against the fly of the jeans, and her little whimpers confirmed the sweet pleasure it was giving her. 

He leaned down a bit to kiss her throat with wet, open-mouthed adoration, his hand cupping the side of her jaw, gently at first, then firmly as his hips picked up speed. 

“Fuck, that feels good, Ben,” she sighed. 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” he laughed lustily into her hair, peppering her cheeks and temple with kisses. He pulled back to look her in the eye, and she grinned as she lifted her hands up to lock around his neck. 

He paused his hips, reaching down to cup her sex, feeling the heat emanating through her jeans. He was really doing this.

“Can I?” he inquired hopefully, as he pressed his palm downward gently on the front of her jeans. 

“Go for it,” she replied huskily. Releasing her leg, he pried the top button apart with his long, sturdy fingers and yanked her zipper down, then leaned in to kiss her hungrily.

He slipped his hand down the front of her panties, his middle finger sliding through the center of her cleft, pressing down over her clit into the wet warmth below. He curled his finger back up, gathering her slick arousal to smear it over her clit in tender, circular strokes. A sob-like moan erupted from her throat, sparking a fire in his veins.

He slid his finger back down and probed gently into her, before slipping in a second. She let out high pitched little whimpers, matching the pace of his thrusts with the rock of her hips as he pushed further into her cunt.

“Don’t stop! I think I’m gonna come.”

“Really?” He was incredulous as to how he had gotten to this very moment, and how responsive her body was to so little — to _him_ . The things he could do to her if _this_ was all she needed. “I mean, yes do it, whatever you want. I’m here.”

As he thrust into her a bit faster, he studied her facial expressions. Her mouth formed a silent O, and her brow furrowed adorably. 

“That’s it, keep going. Ungh, ungh! Ah!” 

Two deep groans and high pitched wail, and she shuddered forcefully, as he held her solidly against the wall. His hand stilled, except for his thumb which pressed gently on her clit, until her pussy ceased its rhythmic throbbing around his fingers. He watched every microexpression as her features contorted and squeezed before blissfully relaxing. She was a wonder to behold—he was addicted and he’d barely even had a taste.

She looked up at him sheepishly as he reluctantly pulled his hand free from its new favorite place and returned it to her waist. “I.. that was really good...I don’t know what else to say,” she laughed, leaning forward to lean her forehead on his broad chest. 

He took the opportunity to step back and draw her against him, his dry hand rubbing circles into her back. It took every ounce of his willpower not to clean his other hand with his mouth, but he didn’t want to scare her. Truth be told, she scared _him_ a little. He remembered vaguely feeling lonely until ten minutes ago when she burst into his life, bathed in California sunshine. 

“Say you’ll let me do that again,” he replied, leaning his cheek on the top of her head, wanting desperately to smell her shampoo, contenting himself with a faint waft of lavender.

She leaned back to peer up at him. 

“Do it again,” she responded, not a hint of jest in her voice.

“Fuck,” he replied. “Not here though.”

She pulled his hand up— _the_ hand, the one that had just been inside of her—and used her fingers to guide both of his into her mouth. She sucked them all the way in, cleaning them with her tongue as they slipped back out. 

She stepped out of the shower wordlessly, her jeans still slung open, drifting tantalizingly off of her hips, a peek of pale pink silky underwear visible. Leading him by the hand, she pulled him out of the cramped bathroom, through the galley kitchen and into the open living area. The windows were made purposefully huge to let in ample sunlight, but there were no neighbors, at least. It was just empty lots with row upon row of tiny houses. His own personal Hell. But somehow, Hell was not present in this particular matchbox. Not with her standing there, looking at him like he was the only man on earth, the fading daylight golden on her skin, making her glow. This. This was _Heaven_.

The room had been staged to appeal to the clientele he reluctantly served: stay at home harpsichord teachers or rooftop microgreen farmers. There was a simple, boxy, mid-century modern couch, one wooden end table, and a gold floor lamp, all tied together with one of those fluffy, white, sheepskin-style carpets, large enough to accommodate them both, he noted. 

She settled down on the carpet, leaning on her side with her head propped up on one elbow, kicking off her ballet flats and smiling up at him. “How about here?” 

“Here is good,” he responded with widening eyes. He yanked off his blazer and pulled off his tie, throwing them to land on the couch. Dropping to the floor, he covered her body with his and flattened her back down into the fluff. He parted her legs with his knees, settling between them as they wrapped around his waist. He kissed her, roughly, desperate for what came next, moaning as her hands found his collar and started unbuttoning his crisp white shirt. He reared up and pulled it out of his waistband, shucking it over his head along with his undershirt. She busied herself with his belt, sliding it all the way out of the loops with a lascivious grin on her face. His fingers crooked into her waistband, and he yanked her jeans off roughly, pulling her legs up together to rest on his chest, cradled in his firm grasp. Her legs felt soft and warm against his skin and he decided right then and there that he needed to fuck her this way—immediately. 

“Can I fuck you, now, Rey? Do you want this?”

Licking her lips, she reached down to pull the hem of her shirt up, arching her back from her helpless position on the floor. He kept her legs firm, and helped her get the shirt up over her shoulders with his free hand. Her bra was thin, pale pink, fully sheer as were her panties, which he now realized were in his way. They were too sexy to rip and he hoped maybe he could see her in this again if he played his cards right. 

“Absofuckinglutely.” She wriggled a bit, seeking purchase against his thighs where her bottom was pressed against them. 

Reaching forward, he grasped each cup of her flimsy, wireless bralette, watching with awe as her nipples pebbled into tight buds with the cooler air, and kneaded her breasts in his hot palm. 

“Perfect tits. If I’m a good boy will you let me come on them?”

“Fuck, Ben, of course.” 

She reached to tease her other nipple with a long, slow pinch, pulling outward. 

His hand slid down her taut body to pull on her waistband, his grasp firm on her conjoined legs. “Get the other side.”

Together, they pulled her panties down over her ass and up her thighs, enough to expose her aching pussy to him. He yanked his slacks open, the button popping off and rolling under the couch. 

“Oh well,” she laughed. He pulled his needy cock out, stroking it, eager to plunge in.

“Fuck, I don’t have a condom, I’m not even thinking straight.”

“IUD. I’ve been with one other guy and it's been, like, years.”

“Oh, I’ve only been with one other person too. I hope you didn’t think….”

“What that this is your tiny fuck palace? No, I didn’t suspect,” she giggled.

“I fucking hate…” He lowered his voice, bending her knees a bit to give himself space and take in the sight of her glistening wet pussy.

“Fucking…” 

He notched the head of his cock into her folds, still dripping with her come, from _his_ fingers.

“Tiny…”

He pushed in, slowly, eliciting a sharp gasp from Rey.

“Tight…”

He pushed further in, groaning at the relief of being inside her at last.

“Little _fucking_ _houses_!” he yelled as he rammed all the way in. 

He began fucking her in earnest, now using both hands to clasp her knees against his chest, her legs parting slightly, so he could watch himself pump in and out. Slowly at first, and then faster, faster, as his eyes drifted up to her perky tits bouncing softly, her bra pushing them up, her head thrown back as she cried out. 

He took out all his tiny house frustration on her cunt, hammering it into submission to her deep delight. The only tight, small thing he wanted to be in from now on was this precious pussy.

“Feels good, Ben. Feels so good. I love your cock.”

“I love this tight little pussy. Feels so fucking good. Are you getting close again? Wanna feel you come again.”

She nodded, unable to form words, their eyes locking as he reached around one leg to thumb generously at her clit.

“You can do it, come for me again. _Please.”_

Even undone by mindless pleasure, he still had the courtesy to ask nicely for what he wanted. Knowing how easy it was the first time, he needed another.

“Yes, Ben, that’s it. Keep going, FUCK!”

Her back arched off the ground, her slender fingers wefting into the downy fibers of the rug, pulling it off the floor as she rode his cock to oblivion.

Relishing the rhythmic palpitations on his cock, he let her ride out her orgasm, but only briefly as his was inevitable.

Dropping one of her legs to the side, he held the other up with one hand and pulled his cock out with the other, jerking it forcefully. His groans reached a higher and higher pitch as he came, being careful to paint only her skin and not her beautiful bra or, even worse, the rug. 

He collapsed beside her, his back clammy with sweat against the natural fibers. 

“Sorry,” he blurted out.

She smiled, staying on her back so as not to drip onto the rug below. “Sorry for what? That was incredible. I’ve never been fucked so hard in my life. The leg thing? A plus.”

“No, for coming on you. I just.. I had to...see it. So fucking sexy.”

“It’s okay, Ben. I told you it was okay. I liked it. I like that you liked it. I liked...” she gestured vaguely, “everything that just happened.”

“Good, good. Okay,” he searched around for his discarded undershirt to clean her up with it.

“I liked it too,” he smiled softly as he wiped her chest, shivering a bit at the image of her in the fading light. Her nipples soft and pink, shiny with the essence of him, her bra thrust down, her eyes bright and clear, her lips swollen from his kisses. Her little ballerina bun was still intact, but her hair formed a wild halo as it spilled out beneath her.

“Good,” she replied, rising up to sit. He leaned in and kissed her, tossing the shirt aside. 

She smiled against his lips. 

“Do it again.”

* * *

Six months later, Poe and Finn were happily settled in their new tiny home. Poe planned to use the land to build up his goat yoga business, and Finn was already eyeing the lot next door for his experimental yodeling studio. 

One evening, after gazing out the picture window to watch deer munching happily on grass as they roamed the unoccupied lots beyond, they snuggled together on the couch to watch _Property Brothers_. They sipped happily at their cold glasses of Riesling and tucked into one of Rey’s artisanal cheese selections.

Under the couch, the last of the fading sunlight glinted off of a small, black button.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the updates that were made as a result of the sensitivity read:
> 
>   * Finn is now a volunteer firefighter in addition to an experimental yodeler.
>   * I made it more clear that Rey and Finn never said they were a couple; this is a misunderstanding on behalf of the administrative assistant at First Order Realty and Ben continues to assume this after he meets Finn & Rey.
>   * Finn hangs up the phone before getting in the car as he could have gotten pulled over by the police.
> 

> 
> **NOTE: If you see anything else in this fic or any other of my fics that is problematic please let me know via dm on Twitter! The last thing I'd ever want is for my fic to cause harm and I'm more than happy to make updates.**
> 
> Follow me on Twitter [@infintgalaxies ](https://twitter.com/infintgalaxies) for updates, Reylo love and general nonsense at regular intervals.
> 
> **  
> Like Modern AUs? Check out My Other Works:  
> **
> 
> **Text Fic**  
> 
> 
>   * [First Order Atelier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976136) (Sex Toy AU, Rated E, WIP)
> 

> 
> **Short & Smutty:**
> 
>   * [Just Like Candy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732029) (Secretary AU, Rated E, 1-shot)
>   * [Tiny House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114534) (Real Estate AU, Rated E, 1-Shot)  
> 
>   * [Let it Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100665) (Modern Devoted Reylo, Rated E, 1-shot)
>   * [Freedom on the Breezes of the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521264) (Breylo on a Plane, Rated E, 2 chapters)
>   * [Joystick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686660) (McTavish/Gamer Rey AU, Rated E, 2 Chapters)
>   * [Carve it Into My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240196) (Neighbors AU, Rated E, 2 Chapters)
>   * [Join Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129709/chapters/58094572) (Werkin From Home Zoom AU, Rated E, 3 Chapters)  
>    
> 
> 

> 
> **Multi-Chapter & Smutty:**   
> 
> 
>   * [Sleep Tight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483280) (BFF's Dad AU, Breylo with Feelings, Rated E, 4 Chapters) 
>   * [Quench](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087505?view_full_work=true) and [Delicate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032868) (Hiking AU, Porn with Feelings, Rated E, 5 Chapters, 1-shot sequel)  
> 
>   * [Firecracker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852785) and [Here and Where You Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940649/chapters/57573538) (High School/College AU, 2-parts, Rated M 1-shot & Rated E, 7 Chapters of Porn with Feelings)  
> 
>   * [What Comes After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528263/chapters/56429737) (Post-Marriage & Kids AU with Flashbacks, Rated E, 12 Chapters)  
> 
>   * [(i've had) the time of my life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502098/chapters/61867639) (Genderbent Dirty Dancing AU, Rated E, 6 chapters)
>   * [where no one can hear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308699) (Abduction Play AU, Rated E, 7 Chapters)
> 

> 
> **Drabbles and Microfics:**   
> 
> 
>   * [Black Like My Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852044) (Coffeeshop AU Fluff)  
> 
>   * [The Best Chicken of your Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852848) (Marriage & Kids AU Domestic Fluff)  
> 
>   * [You Should See Me in a Crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140158) (Wedding AU Leia/Rey Fluff)  
> 
>   * [Silk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930233) (Modern Married Ben feeling himself, Mature & Sweet)  
> 
>   * [ReyloFicHub Microfics Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428094) (In case you don’t Twitter)
> 



End file.
